Mutations of the Heart
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: So far while with the X-Men Kurt has overcome all challenges that have been thrown his way but what will he do when his past clashes with his present. Yaoi Kurt x cute guys Pairing undecided You vote who you want Kurt to end up with
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So far while with the X-Men Kurt has overcome many of all the challenges that have been thrown his way but what will he do when his past clashes with his present. Takes place right after Forge and Kurt get out of the Middleverse.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing of X-Men or any series but if I did Logan and Scott would fight over Kurt and not Jean. I also don't own Jinx or Mushra**

****Warning: Yaoi this is guy on guy homosexuality if you don't like it then go away now****

**And to all you flamers remember that I wrote this story while drinking RED BULL RAAAAAH *smashes 3 cinder blocks with head* so remember that when you review. Also I have 3 pet hollows that love to eat flamers especially Fen who more violent then a heard of PMSing women on there way to the chocolate store.  
><strong>

**...**

**Still here?**

**Alright on with the show  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help you guys" Forge said as him and the X-Men were standing by Scott's car.<p>

"Hey if you ever need any help just call" Scott said handing Forge a piece of paper with the institutes phone on it.

"Thanks" he said and put the paper in his pocket he then turned to Kurt and tilted his head up with his fingers.

"And when I do call I'll be sure to ask for you Kurt." He said charmingly and left.

Kurt's cheeks turned a deep shade of red he then sat down in Scott's car.

Evan and Scott looked confused.

Jean was trying surprising her laughter by putting a hand over her mouth but her smile was showing. Kitty in the other hand was full out barking with laughter.

Scott tilted his head to the side in confusion at the girls laughter. He turned to Evan who just shrugged.

Kurt looked down and while still playing with his fingers he asked.

"Can we just go home?" Scott just shrugged it off and drove them back to the mansion while Jean and Kitty were laughing the whole way while Kurt blushed.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a gothic girl.

Rouge let out a sigh of relief.

_He's okay you didn't kill him_

She turned around and jumped when she saw Pietro leaning on a nearby tree.

He looked at her with a serious expression.

"So what happened to Kurt I heard you killed him with a weapon" He said with a sneer.

Rouge put on a scowl of her own.

"For your information I didn't kill him I just sent him to another dimension but his friends brought him back" She spat at his face seemed to lighten at this information she was about to walk away but then turned before leaving.

"Oh yeah they also brought back another mutant from the 70's, I think his name was forge, that seem to like that blue fluff ball and it seems the felling is mutual." she then walked out of sight.

Pietro snarled "If anyone is going to have Kurt its going to be me!" he snarled angrily before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue?<strong>

**Reviews are love**

**Vote on who you want to Kurt to be with**

**And Vote if i should and My Profile picture as a character**


	2. Chapter 2

**In my story **Speed and Spyke never happened and Pietro never revealed himself to Evan but is with the brotherhood  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the hallway to lunch when he mysteriously tripped and was about to face plant when out of nowhere a pair of strong arms caught him.<p>

Kurt looked up and saw a white haired boy with snow white hair and charming smile.

"Whoa there you alright?" he asked and Kurt was in daze at the boy's handsomeness.

Kurt snapped out of his dream like state and nodded.

"I'm Pietro what's your name?" He asked smoothly

"Kurt" he choked out blushing furiously.

"Are you sure your okay? You seem a little red" He asked with concern while putting his forehead to the other and made Kurt blush even harder.

"Well you don't have a fever but maybe I should carry you to the nurse since you seem so red" He asked knowing fully well that the other boy was blushing but hid it very well.

"No no no I'm fine" he said while shaking his head vigorously.

"Yes you are" Pietro muttered under his breath getting a good look at Kurt.

"So since you are so_ very fine_ how about we have lunch together?" Pietro asked putting on his most charming smile towards the nervous blushing boy.

"Owe I ave lunch with my friends today" he told him but then saw the others face fall he quickly added "But we can have lunch tomorrow" this brought back the smile on the White haired boys face.

"Okay it's a date Kurt" he said and then took of waving.

Kurt waved back his blush had died down.

A whistle caught Kurt's attention he turned around to see Kitty chuckling.

"Wow Kurt two guys within twelve hours well aren't you just a natural guy magnet." Kitty said in a teasing tone while smiling at her furry friend as she walked with him to lunch.

"Shut up kitty I'm not a guy magnet Pietro is just very nice and Forge was just grateful that I got him out of that pocket dimension" He countered at her as they walked to lunch together. They kept arguing until they reached their table of friends with their trays.

"Yes they are" Kitty said looking pointedly at Kurt while they sat down.

"No they were just being friendly" Kurt argued back.

Kitty rolled her eyes "That's like bull and you know it"

They sat down and Jean, Scott, and Evan looked up.

Scott was the first to speak "What are you two arguing about?"

They both looked over to their friends Kurt looked away blushing.

"Its nothing"

"Like if its nothing why are you blushing" Kitty asked and Kurt just blushed harder and didn't answer.

Kitty turned to the others.

"He's gone and done it again" Kitty said with a wave of the hand.

Scott and Evan still confused looked at each other but Jean seemed to understand and smirked.

"Who was it this time" Jean asked ignoring the other two guys confusion.

"You'll never believe it" Kitty said whilst waving her arm around.

"Try me" Jean responded with a smirk and raised brow while raising her fork to eat some of her salad.

Kitty took in a big breath and then exhaled.

"Pietro" it was at this time that Jean dropped her fork and looked and had her mouth agape.

"Now way" she said after snapping out of her shock.

"Way" Kitty said completely serious.

It was at this point were both Scott and Evan Leaned back.

"You have any Idea what they're talking about?"

"Not a clue, their talking in girl so its best if we tune them out now since we probably won't understand anyway" Evan explained

Scott nodded in agreement. And they went back to eating their lunch.

Back with Kitty and Jean while the boys beside her tuned the conversation out.

"Wow I never thought Pietro would" Jean exhaled flabbergasted slumping in her chair.

"I know right" kitty agreed with her eye's wide.

"I mean I suspected as much but I never thought he'd make a move on Kurt." Jean corrected.

"Oh yeah it was totally obvious that he was that" Kitty said

"So what'd he do" she asked returning to her normal domineer.

"He didn't do anything he just prevented me from ace planting the floor" Kurt interjected.

"Oh yeah then why do you have a date with Pietro tomorrow" Kitty said triumphantly.

This much was registered in both Scott and Evans Minds and they started choking on their food.

"What" Scott asked with shocked look on his face that mirrored Evans

Kitty looked at him with a 'duh' look.

"Where have you two been?" Jean said with a deadpan look.

Evan was the first to snap out of his shock "I mean I've known that Pietro swung that way but I didn't think that he'd ask Kurt out I thought he was into the wild and loose kind"

"That's what surprised me." Jean turned toward Evan with understanding in her eyes.

Scott finally spoke up "So wait Kurt's gay" Kurt blushed harder and looked down at his hands.

"Oh so that's why Forge said that to Kurt he was hitting on him." He realized and Kitty confirmed it with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah and we thought it was sweet" Jean added

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked feeling angry and a bit betrayed.

"Well I'm already a mutant with blue fur, three fingers and toe's, and a tail being gay would just up my unappealing disfigure." Kurt said making Scott feel like shit.

"So how did you two know?" He turned to them and the girls and Kurt sweat dropped.

"Scott" Kitty tried to explain very slowly "Me and Jean are girls and as most Girls we can tell when a guy is hitting on us or anyone else plus the fact that we gaydar helps to" that seemed to do the trick because he nodded in understanding.

"Okay just one thing"

The other three listened carefully.

"What's Gaydar?" Kitty, Jean, Evan, and Kurt sweat dropped.

But luckily they were saved by the bell

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and Vote on the Pairing Please<strong>

**Your Choices are Your choice but only hot guys Kay  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys next chapter you'll see my oc soon okay _ **

It was the day after his encounter with Pietro and his talk with the others about it. Kurt's heart was beating like crazy it was lunch and he was making his way to the roof.

Kurt was in front of the door of the roof and was trying to calm himself down.

_Come down Kurt this is nothing big you just having lunch with him its not like it's a date or anything._

Kurt grabbed the door handle and opened the door to the roof just to see how wrong he was. Right before his very eyes was Pietro sitting on a white blanket with a pick nick basket.

Pietro turned to Kurt and smiled motioning Kurt to sit with him. Kurt closed the door behind him and sat down on the blanket across from the white haired boy. Kurt sat down on his legs.

"So Kurt do you like this I thought we could have our own little picnic just you and me" Pietro said the smile on his face was very sincere and didn't falter.

Kurt just nodded in agreement.

Pietro opened the picnic basket and took out a few triangle shaped sandwiches without the crusts and two bottles of water and handed one to Kurt who took it gratefully.

"Here Kurt allow me" Pietro tried to feed Kurt a sandwich. Kurt blushed and then closed his eyes and took a bite of the food that was presented in front of him. After swallowing Kurt's eyes shot open and he let out a small 'Oh' which caused Pietro to frown.

"Not good" The white haired boy asked nervously.

Kurt shook his head "No no it's just so good"

This Brought the smile back to Pietro's face "Well I made them myself I didn't think that they were that good." He commented scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Kurt tilted his head a little and smiled at the other boy.

"Yes they are that good and you should try one yourself" Kurt then picked up a sandwich and leaned across to Pietro and put the Sandwich near his mouth mimicking the gesture that the other did earlier.

Pietro blushed a little and then ate the sandwich and enjoyed it so much he moaned. And here's where if you looked at the two of them from a certain angle it would seem that they were kissing!

"GAAAH" a shout emanated from behind Pietro. They both turned to the direction of the noise which seemed to come from near the storage shed.

Kurt was the first to speak "vhat was that?" He said confused walking over to the shed and Pietro soon joining him. Kurt walked around on one side and Pietro the other they both came to see each other and the door to the Storage unit they opened it very quickly but there was nothing there.

They shrugged and went back to their picnic.

"I vonder vhat that was?" Kurt asked with his brow knitted.

Pietro joined him on the blanket and waved his hand "Hey it was probably some of those kids in gym trying to score a goal it is soccer season after all"

Kurt just nodded shaking off whatever it was.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over they got up and packed the blanket into the basket. Kurt was about to leave when Pietro grabbed his wrist causing him to turn around and look at Pietro.

"Kurt I just want you to know that I had a good time with you" he said after releasing his hold on Kurt's wrist.

Kurt just smiled. _Finally I have a friend outside of the X-Men who likes me for me_

"I had a really good time with you two Pietro" When he said the white haired boys name it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and it took all of his self control not to get a boner because he was sure if kurt saw it he would be disgusted and rub off or think badly of him and he REALLY didn't want that.

"Yeah and maybe we could hang out again sometime maybe Saturday at the mall 5 o'clock?" Pietro asked while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kurt noticed this and thought it was cute.

"Sure that sounds Wonderbar" Kurt said in his German accent and Pietro thought that this was one of the things about kurt that drew him in and made him fall for the blue fuzzy mutant.

"Well I have to get to class now see you Saturday Pietro" kurt said and waved goodbye as he opened the door.

Pietro waved back and waited for kurt to leave before he fist pumped the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place after "Turn off the Rouge" In this chapter My oc and my newly adopted oc will be in this chapter okay. And I'd like to thank xxBoysNoizexx for this chapter and I will try and update sooner.**

**Alright here we go *Spins around* Pitchi Pitchi voice Live Starto**

* * *

><p>The trip back to mansion filled with laughter at Scott's incompetence when it came to Kurt's sexuality.<p>

"So can anyone, like, tell me where Rouge was today?" Kitty wiped a tear from her eye.

"She was supposed to help the Professor and Logan recruit a _two _new members today," Jean's breathing was heavy and erratic from laughing so hard, "They're supposedly two mutants who's powers manifested immensely recently, one supposedly almost destroyed an entire city while the other has been seen around assumedly other mutants"

"Knowing Kurt's luck, it's goanna be two guys who want to make his night, crawl," Kitty said taunting Kurt. The light turned green and Scott hit the gas.

There was a simultaneous groan, as Kurt blushed, his skin turning tomato color. The car turned into the mansion's driveway, and as it did so, Wolverine's motorbike raised out of the garage.

"Wait, I thought you said we were getting two new guys today," Evan said as Scott stopped the car.

"The-new-guy-is-creepy-gonna-go-fight-sabertooth-or-something-bye," Wolverine yelled as he rushed past them, his tires making the gravel fly up.

The garage was minus Wolverine's trade motorbike, but an addition had been made in the form of a brand new motorcycle that had only one wheel.**(a/n Think of the shadow runners bikes from Hot Wheels)**

"Whoa, I like this new guy already!" Evan jumped out of the car to start inspecting the bike.

"Let's meet the owner first, shall we?" Jean opened the wooden door to the mansion.

Before Jean got two steps in the door, Rouge's footsteps were heard on the black tile flooring, fast paced and headed for them.

"Thank god you guys showed up, holy cow those guys are creepy! Wolverine ditched me, you guys have to help, seriously," Rouge turned the corner.

"Slow down Rouge!" Kitty laughed, "Where are they?"

"In the foyer. They're waiting for me to return and show them more of the mansion but their just too creepy" Rouge's tension put her in a fighting stance.

"What's so creepy about them?" Scott leaned on the doorframe.

"Well for starter they've both got social issues. One won't talk to me and seems to be afraid of everything, and the other is pretty much a soulless shell of a mutant. The one that won't talk to me, Sorrow, he's just keeps hid head down never responding and fighting with his damned necklace. And the soulless one? His name is Matter, and he keeps going on about efficiency, and how we're doing everything wrong! I can't stand it!"

"That's pretty harsh, Rouge," Kurt pushed past all of his teammates, "I wanna meet them they sound like they are nervous being in a new environment!" Kurt said thinking back to when he first came to the institute.

"Fine with me!" Rouge looked to Kurt, "All I ask, is that you do better then I did with them, OK?" She said in a kind and loving manner as if she was speaking to a 5 year old. Ever since Rouge came to the mansion they have become brother and sister.

"Understood!" Kurt's started the walk upstairs, followed by the rest of the team minus Rouge.

"…where do you think Rouge went?" a quiet voice carried through the main hall. It was light, airy, intimidated, and most of all, male.

"You are forming a emotional bond with the female?" a stronger, more confident voice echoed against the walls, bouncing off the paintings and vases.

Scott hushed the team as they he peeped around the corner and since Scott was never subtle, it was obvious that he was sneaking around, and eavesdropping.

"No, not really. I just don't like being alone." the voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are not alone." the voice was formal, factual.

"Yeah, I know that, I trust you. But I don't trust these walls, these people. Everyone has a hidden agenda."

"You are displaying paranoia, when the X-Men have done nothing to provoke this reaction."

"Well when you grow up they way I have you'd be to." That last comment seemed strange. It was at this point that Scott rounded a corner, and took a look at the two new members.

On the upper level, there were two boys around the age of 16, one significantly taller then the other.

The smaller one, the one who was the owner of the light airy voice, had blood red hair that formed the shape of cat ears, with a red tank top on and grey jeans that were frayed at the end, which looked like a fashion statement. His skin was a perfect white, and looked so frail and soft that if anything touched it, it would be fouled. His eyes were a golden color, the hue of the liquid form of the metal. He was tinkering with his necklace, which looked to be a red shell.

On the other hand, the taller, more confident man, was staring right at Scott, with brown eyes that were sharp as a tack, piercing right through Scotts shades. His hair was short and black, and his skin was tanner then most. His facial expressions were non-existent, and his eyes didn't help the situation either. His clothing was simple, a tee-shirt with jeans. His arms were crossed and he turned toward Scott.

"Scott Summers. State your intentions."

"Uhhhh, oh! I want to take over for Rouge, show you around the mansion. Is there a problem with that?"

"None. Proceed."

Scott and the others started to walk up the stairs, "I'm Scott, or better known as-"

"Cyclops. I already know everyone here. I am Matter. This is Sorrow." he said his voice monotone.

"Nice to meet you," Jean extended her hand.

"Formalities are unimportant, and inefficient," Matter stared at the hand.

"O-K. Well then let's not waste any time, and let me show you to your rooms."

"Proceed,"

"Jean," Kurt touched Jean's shoulder, "I'm wanna show Sorrow his room, is that okay?"

Sorrow meeped, and took a step back. Matter stared at Kurt for a long time, it almost seemed like he was glaring. Jean gave a nod to him and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Cool! My name's Kurt, but you can call me Nightcrawler, Night, Crawler, or varnishing of the two."

Silence.

"Lemme show you your new room!" Kurt started walking and Sorrow was hesitantly at first not trusting the other.

Kurt noticed this and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

The Red Head just looked at him with untrusting eye's.

"Oh Don't be shy you can trust me Sorrow"

Then the shy boy finally spoke.

"How can I trust someone who won't even show his true face."

Kurt was shocked "How'd you-" but he shook his head "well I guess you got me" Kurt then turned his projector off revealing his true form and closed his eyes, half expecting the other to scream or panic but when neither on came he opened his eyes to see Sorrow his clutching onto Kurt's arm.

Kurt could have sworn that he heard the other say _just like back home _Kurt shook his head again and lead the way to the now friendly mutants room.

"I loved it here when I first started as an X-Men. The people here are really cool, but don't let Scotts stuffiness get to you. He's an… okay guy at times. Just don't get in between him and Jean or him and Rouge. And whatever you do DON'T get between Kitty and Rouge when they start fighting. They may seem like enemies, but they really enjoy each others company but when their fighting vatch out!"

Silence.

"You're really quiet aren't you? That grip, Jeez, lessen up vould ya!"

Sorrow whimpered before letting go of Kurt's arm, and hiding his face behind a thin veil of hair, but kept walking.

"Awww, come on, I vasn't that harsh! Please don't frown! Seriously, I don't want your buddy to hand my butt to me."

Their was a small giggle which brought a smile to Kurt's face.

"Alright, well I don't mind talking for the both of us. Here's your room, Sorrow," Kurt opened up the door to a big room that had the standard setup for all of the rooms in the mansion.

"Awww man, I remember when Jean first showed me my room here. Looked exactly the same as this. Yeah, you'll fit in just fine"

"…you sure?" the airy voice drifted through Sorrow's lips.

Kurt looked shocked, but spoke anyways, "Yeah, no doubt. Your voice is very soothing, you know that?"

Sorrow blushed the same color as his hair, "…thanks." he murmured out

"You seem a lot more chatty with Matter. How do you each other?"

"He's a friend."

"Cool! How'd you meet?"

"It wasn't on the best terms," Sorrow stopped, but Kurt urged him on, "We fought the first time we met. He was riding that bike that's in the garage now. I was a so scared, and he seemed to come out of nowhere. He won't admit it now, but he was scared too. We fought for what seemed like days and nearly destroyed everything in the city." he laughed at the last part.

"So you warm up to him because you both were destroying the town?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"After words he apologized and said that he was startled by my powers and we grew close. He told me everything he had experienced, and he comforted me, the best way he could, when I told him my insecurities around people"

"That's definitely a different guy then I met"

"Don't dismiss him as a soul less machine. He's actually more like you and me then he'd would want to admit but with his Anti-Matter powers his personality is no surprise"

"Anti-Matter?"

"Yeah, but I'll have him tell you the rest. Hang out with him long enough and you may just get on his good side. He's probably still with Jean"

"OK, sure! Thanks for talking to me, Sorrow I'm goanna go check to see how Matter is doing"

Sorrow bit his lip as he watched Kurt get ready to leave the room, "Wait! Kurt, I…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I trust you right now, more then anyone else in the X-Men. Well other then Matter but Please, I beg of you. Don't leave me."

Kurt looked a little stunned at the newest X-Men's request, and scratched his hair, "You mean, you wanna go with me to go see Matter?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Well then, lemme give you a ride on the Nightcrawler Express!" Kurt put his hand on to Sorrow's shoulders and with a poof they were whisked from the fresh new room and into another bedroom, not very significantly different.

It was larger, and with a bigger window, but for a good reason. There was a huge orb in the middle, on a metal pedestal. The sphere in question was letting out a hum, silent and calming, with arcs of purple plasma at the edges of the orb. The rest of the room was bed-less.

"Kurt," Jean half hugged, half slouched herself on him, "He just went to sleep. Something about his neural pathways needed to be regenerated,"

It hit Kurt that the orb was Matter's bed. Matter was currently standing in the indent in the sphere, eyes closed, and looked a lot more peaceful.

"He's asleep?" Kurt's vision switched between the giant floating ball of light and Jean.

"He sleeps standing up! How weird is that? Oh, hi Sorrow!"

Silence came from the red head who was hiding behind Kurt.

"Oh for the love of…" Jean whispered under her breath as she rolled her eyes "I've heard a lot about your relationship with Matter, and how efficient you two work together."

Silence once more.

Jean sighed, "Well, in any case, he asked to keep you two outside, he said something about his mood in the bed being less then 'efficient',"

"Just us two?" Kurt moved closer to the sphere.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, he wanted Scott to take a look at the anti-matter injectors. Whatever those are. Efficiency problems again. No, he said specifically, 'Kurt and Sorrow are not to enter this room during the regeneration process,'. So shoo."

"Sorrow, what's up with that?"

"…emotions wreck him."

"What?" Jean blurted out, "I mean, tell us more?"

Kurt got closer to the orb, as Sorrow started to form words, "He's sensitive. When he's in there."

"How so?" Jean pushed.

"Right now he's in a meditative state or as you would put it a sleeping state and is concentrating on doing just that any out side force that touches the orb while he sleeps could trigger a reaction inside of him"

"Why is it that bad if I just touch it?" Kurt started to reach for the orb but Sorrow stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't touch the orb he's also using this time to get used to his powers manifestation and the reason for the manifestation in the first place." Sorrow said with a pleading face.

Kurt lowered his arm and Jean took this time to leave since it was clear she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sorrow seeing as he only trusts Kurt at the moment. As she left neither one of the boys noticed that she left.

"Why did both of your powers manifest anyways?" Kurt asked

Sorrow just looked at the orb that his friend was suspended in.

"If you don't want to you don't have to tell us"

Sorrow just shook his head.

"No its okay"

"We both had an encounter with a very powerful man I don't know if he was a mutant or just a monster. He had incredible strength and speed he destroyed everyone in his path, me and Matter tried to stop him but even with our combined powers we stood no chance. But then there was this blonde haired guy came he was similar to the other guy we were fighting. We then had to push ourselves to our limits and i guess that further broadened the span of our powers. I gave him the finishing blow with an attack that was only recently was never meant for fighting and was just to see into peoples hearts. He collapsed having what looked like a seizure but he was just reliving his worst memories. The blonde haired guy then took him away saying that he'd lock him up where he'd never hurt anyone ever again. But after he said that I collapsed." Sorrow finished and turned his head toward Kurt.

Kurt looked taken a back which confused Sorrow and made the small boy raise one eyebrow in confusion.

"Did the man who had blond hair have a really big sword?" Kurt said gripping Sorrows shoulders.

The other looked surprised and merely nodded his head.

Kurt's eye's widened.

"And the one who attacked you did he have long silver hair, a really long sword, and a black angel wings?"

Sorrow nodded again shocked

"How'd you know" Sorrow asked _Does he have an artifact?_

Kurt fell to his hands and knees letting out a chocked sob and had tears stream down his face.

Sorrow dropped to his knees and hugged Kurt.

"Are you okay"

But the only answer he got as Kurt Clung to him was.

"There *hic* there alive." and then he just sobbed onto Sorrows shoulder while the other rubbed soothing circles into the furry blue boys back.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Shower Pitch *Points at you and hearts come out of finger* How about an encore *Wink*<br>**

**So Do you like my oc (Sorrow) and adopted oc (Matter)  
><strong>

**Any questions you might have please put into reviews**

**And flamers remember I'm best friends with a Yaoi pimp **

**Yeah that's right *Snaps fingers*Respect!**

**And if she dosen't scare you I also have pet hollow who would love to eat flamers  
><strong>

**Any ideas you might have for this story please tell me I'm open to suggestions**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for taking forever to Update AHHH *Dodges random pointy objects* Hey I said I was Sorry and I'd like to thank my Beta for making my story not suck thanks xxBoysNoisexx!**

* * *

><p>Scott was walking down the hall of the institution to check in on how Kurt was doing with Sorrow. Since his recent trip to the pantry for a something to eat was less than appealing he decided to see how Kurt was leading around the new guys. As he walked down the hall he remembered what happened earlier that day.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Flashback (Oh look at the pretty colors)<span>

As soon as it was time for lunch, Kitty raced up the stairs of the school so that she could spy on Kurt. Jean made up an excuse of having to show some new kid around, but Kitty knew better. There was more to the story then that.

Kitty rounded a corner, her eyes wide from seeing Scott hunching in her hiding spot on the roof. His shades were fixated on one spot, the rooftop door, so he knew she was there.

"Scott," she hunched next to him.

Scott looked apathetic, but let out a sigh of relief anyways. This was going to be difficult.

"Kitty, you know students aren't supposed to go onto the roof. It's against school policy. You could get a lot of trouble for being up here," Scott glasses not leaving the one spot on the doorframe.

Kitty just snorted, "Look who's calling the kettle black! You're up here too, Scott,"

Then curiosity hit her like a sack of bricks. Scott's face didn't change.

"What are you doing up here anyway Scott? I mean, we both know I came to spy on Kurt cause I'm addicted to cute boy-on-boy cuddling, **(a/n testify sister testify) **but you, you really have no reason…to be… here" then a thought struck the girl "Wait, did you come up here to spy on Kurt too?"

Scott was fixated on the door, but he shifted his shades, "No"

Kitty then had a thought and her pupils went wide.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE KURT!" she gasped.

Scott still refused to look at her. "I don't know where you're getting these crazy ideas from, but if you think I'm going to be any kind of future with this information, you're sadly mistaken. No I don't like Kurt in that way. I just don't trust him alone with Pietro. And that's it. Read into that however you want"

"Oh that's so cu-" she was cut off when she heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Crap, someone's coming, hide!" she yell whispered that last part.

Pietro came threw the door to the roof and stood in the spot that the other had been standing and then set down a white blanket down on the ground and placed a picnic basket on top of it and lied back on it propping himself up with his forearms as he gazed up into the sky while waiting for a few minutes Kurt came threw the door and onto the was stifling her giggling or rather was trying to but was failing and Scott had to put his hand over her mouth. The entire time they watched the two petite boys each lunch Scott was grumbling incoherent things whilst watching the two's interaction. He almost gave in thinking that this was just two friends eating lunch as he watched Pietro gave Kurt a sandwich and then poured Kurt something from a thermos.

"Aye, lighten up Scott. You're really cursing like a sailor over there aren't you? This could just be as simple as two friends having lunch alone together on the rooftop. There's nothing sexual or courting about this lunch." Much to her dismay "I mean if you wanted to court someone through food you certainly wouldn't pick a rooftop and at Lunch too. Now that's just tacky" Kitty stated and then blew one of her bangs out of her eyes.

Kitty never actually believed that anything would happen between the two of them in the first place. As much of a cute man-on-man cuddles connoisseur, she didn't think it would happen.

_They just aren't that compatible with each other_ Kitty thought

_The only thing that happened between them for Kurt to actually like him is that fact that he is the only cute guy who's ever flirted with Kurt. Had there been poor fools before him? Sure. Were they as ugly as some deep sea fish? Yes. So it's only understandable Kurt would latch onto this effort to keep himself in the game._ Kitty thought some more.

"Maybe your right, I just-" he stopped mid-sentence. Kitty turned and looked back at the

other two.

Kurt was leaning over and was full mouth to mouth with Pietro. Not just a half-assed kiss that was on the cheek or on the forehead but full on, frontal, lip-to-lip make out action.. Kitty was staring her eyes were the size of saucers and a little blood was trickling down from her nose.

_Damn it is true you never have a camera when you need one_

"Why that little son of" Scott was furious and was about to take of his shades.

"This'll teach you to try and corrupt innocent Kurt."

Kitty snapped out of her trance and turned to stop Scott.

"Scott no!" she shoved his glasses back on him.

"GAH!" Scott shouted.

"Fuck" Kitty cursed as the two they wear just watching came over to see what that noise was.

Kitty then fazed them threw the shed around and went to the other side of the roof and fazed threw the door. They then proceeded to run down the stairs, once they where at the bottom of the stairs they were panting from all the running."Oh My God! They were like, totally kissing," Kitty started as hyper as a five year old on red bull, on Christmas, and got everything she put on an emotionless face and walked away leaving Kitty to her rambling.

_Flashback over _(Oh look there's those pretty colors again)

Scott scowled as recalled what had transpired a few hours ago. He didn't like the fact that Pietro had forced himself on Kurt like that. Scott then looked up to see Jean walking in his direction.

"Hey Jean. Aren't you supposed to be showing Matter around?" he asked with a raised brow.

"He fell asleep and asked me to leave right before Kurt and that red headed guy came in"

Jean shrugged.

"They just got here and don't know anyone here so it's understandable that they don't trust us yet. They just need some time to open up to us. We all had trouble with that at first remember how scared Kurt was when he first got here"Jean smiled knowingly, thinking about a younger her and Scott getting to know each other.

"Listen, I know what you've been thinking about. Don't give me that face you know what I'm talking about. When you're angry you show it. Seriously, Scott, its no big deal. I've seen the way you look at him, and you pass it off as some sort of protective urge in you. Please, Scott, just hear me out. It's no big deal. I just want you to know, that Kurt would be lucky to have a man like you in his life" Scott watched her walk away.

"Oh! And Scott, don't forget to fix Matter's containment chamber door He says it's urgent."

He watched her turn into another hall and stared after her until he heard something that caught his interest greatly.

_The soft rainbow wind is blowing mildlyBy the coast of the shore of the large ocean_

Scott turned his head in the direction of the voice.

_As I listened close I heard the MelodyIt's the tune of my past it's coming back to me_

Scott walked towards the source of the humming and came to a door.

_Beautiful birds soaring above_

Scott opened the door and saw the form crying on the floor Kurt in the arms of Sorrow who was singing to him with while rubbing Kurt's back.

_Migrating to the eastern sk_

_yNow let's fly away with them so we_

_Can become freeWhere the paradise of the Seven seas' mee_

_tAfter all the drama of the stormy night_

_Finally I can confess to you the secret love waiting to be heard_

_Even if there comes a day where everyoneIs to journey away from their beloved homesAs long as we sing this this song_

_Thinking of you I will not forget_

Sorrow opened his eyes and looked down at Kurt sleeping in his arms and smiled a closed eye smile at Kurt. Then the cat ears on top of his head twitched and he looked over to where Scott was standing in the door frame.

"Scott?" Sorrow asked to him with a shy voice.

"Huh?" Scott snapped out of his hypnotic state from listening to the marvelous song sung by the red headed boy.

"Um if it's not too much trouble, could you take Kurt to his room he's probably exhausted from all that crying" he asked in a nervous shy walked over and very gently, as not to disturb the sleeping figure, picked him up and held him bridal style.A mixture of joy and worry overcame Scott as he held the furry blue angel in his arms. Joy for how Kurt nuzzled into his figure and worry for why as Kurt was crying.

He looked back up at Sorrow who was looking at Kurt with a longing look in his eyes.

"Why was he crying?"

Scott asked very seriously and looked back up at him and then turned around facing the opposite direction with his fingers laced together flat behind back right above a red cat tail jetting out just above his grey jeans.

"It's not my place to tell"

Scott raised an eyebrow at that but didn't push it further when he saw the others knuckles turn turned to leave and too focused on Kurt to notice the mechanical ball hovering over an equally mechanical base in the room with a door that seemed to be levitating.

The mechanical ball gently landed on the platform with Matter exiting the machine awake standing up and looking at Sorrow who was staring out into the distance.

"Anti-Matter Containment at 100%" the female computer spoke before quitting back up.

"You saw into the blue ones heart," Matter stated.

Sorrow turned his head to the seemingly emotionless mutant and smiled.

"Yep he seems to have as much going on in his life as we do and things will pick back up with him any day now." Sorrow foretold ominously.

Sorrow then said teasingly.

"You know Matter that voice sounds an awful a lot like-"

"Don't say her name! Scott is coming by later to fix the door." Matter interjected/

"What did you learn this time?"

"Nothing of significance"

"She still hasn't caught on yet? Wow maybe she's not as bright as she always claims she is."

"Clearly."

"Is the other AI doing well?"

At this Matter nodded.

"It is providing great Law and Order throughout the places in which he's traveled"

Scott had returned from putting Kurt into his bed, and resisting the urge to stay with him. He had duties to perform. But he left Kurt a note.

"Hey guys!" Scott came in with a fake cheery attitude. Sorrow saw through it immediately, but Matter just stared.

"Scott. You are 5 minutes 27 seconds late. My "bed", as you so put it, needs to have the door fixed or it will not work at all. You are the only one with the necessary skill and patience to go through with the simple procedure . Please get to work immediately,"

"Thanks for the in-tell Matter so now that I know what I'm here for and I have a tool box I'm ready to get to work"

"You'll find the necessary components on my desk. Myself and Sorrow will leave you to your work"

"Thanks," Scott rolled his sleeves up, and the other two walked out the door, one confident and strong, the other timid.

"If you need us we'll be in my room." Sorrow said looking back at Scott from the door got to work immediately, and truth be told, it wasn't as difficult as working on a car. He started humming. He didn't know what song was called and he only knew the first set of lyrics but for some reason he couldn't get this song out of his head.

_If you could learn to fly_

_You'd never ever return here_

_The apple of your eye_

_Is the blue~ is the blue~The blue sky_

He hummed the rest, as he didn't know the words, this song held significance Scott just couldn't remember what that significance was. Scott kept humming whilst he worked on the then, while tinkering around with the complex door, he felt a poke on his ribs, halfway through trying to figure out how to put the door back on he turned to see Kurt.

"Scott you wanted to see me"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry i just got out of the hospital and<strong>** I tried to update as soon as possible**

**Please review  
><strong>


End file.
